


A tale of swords and bats

by Robinslayer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Sword Art Online
Genre: Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinslayer/pseuds/Robinslayer
Summary: Sword art online the new  game everyone wants"Please bruce!"dick begged"Father it would be most enjoyable"Damian assured"You never know Jason will probably get it and if we have it to we can see him more and go on mission together without having the no killing lecture" Tim said trying to get bruce to say yesbruce smiled if it was something that would get all his sons together again then why not What s the worst that could happen?(I apologise in advance for any mistakes i have only seen the first season of Sao)





	1. Chapter 1

Wayne manor nobody's p.o.v

"please Bruce!"dick begged

"Father it would be most enjoyable"Damian assured

"You never know Jason will probably get it and if we have it to we can see him more and go on mission together without having the no killing lecture" Tim said trying to get bruce to say yes

bruce smiled if it was something that would get all his sons together again then why not What's the worst that could happen?

"Fine" bruce said his sons faces lit up when he said that it was worth it

He pulled out his phone and began to look at the game and nerve gear they were not that expensive and there was the option for English but only the Japan serves were online for the first week as a test before the full game was released to the world bruce ordered 4 and got next day delivery connecting to the Japan servers would be easy for the new Wayne tech server Lucius has recently developed he didn't want to use the batcave computer just in case

"It's on its way now go do your homework and then we will watch a movie"

The boys did just that bursting with excitement

Bruce looked back at the screen saying order confirmed why did he have a bad feeling about this and how would be able to get the game and nerve gear to jason maybe he could ask Roy to deliver it...

Tims room

Tim sat down in his room quickly finishing off his maths homework the day of release was tomorrow they were getting it on release day which means there will be more people playing the game so it will be more fun and they will finally be able to solve the argument of who is the best at videogames turning the page and solving another simultaneous equation Tim wondered what his avatar would look like 

Dicks room  
Dick was jumping up and down on the trampoline in the gymnasium he was excited for the game after all think of the bonding you can do with your brother's he whisperd to himself he hoped his avatar looked like he did in real life 

Damians room  
Damian finished his English homework and punched the table he had foolishly got excited about what the game was like and had shown emotions in front of others but he wasn't worried he would redeem himself by beating the others in battle and finally prove himself the best of his father's children 

Wayne manor living room

"Thank you I appreciate it" bruce put his phone down and sighed he had contacted Roy and let's just say he had an hour of Roy yelling at him because he was a jerk to jason bruce rubbed his ear it was still sore but he had finally done it Roy refused to tell him Jason's address but reluctantly agreed to drop off the package tomorrow as it was tims idea and alfared had promised no tricks or tracking devices while glaring at bruce 

Sliding further down in his seat bruce took in the silence and decided to skip patroll for the night and wait for the parcels he would never admit it but he was excited as well he didn't know how long he sat there for but after what felt like an eternity alfa ed walked through the door with a parcel...


	2. Chapter 2

As alfared set down the parcel bruce ran into the other room and grabbed a pair of scissors then e Knowles down and opend up the parcel inside were 4 smaller parcels and Bruce set one to the side for Jason opening one of the boxes Bruce pulled out the grey nerve gear with the black logo on it 

_suspiciously Batman themed_ he thought to himself 

After he checked to make sure all the discs were not cracked bruce took a deep breath and yelled 

**"It's here!"**

Poor Alfared was nearly flattened by the stampede that came down the stairs it was obvious the boys had been to excited to sleep

After placing some cookies in the oven alfared returned to the living room it was empty bruce had gone to help the boys set up the nerve gear Alfred was about to leave when he saw another parcels in it in bright red letters was the sentence

FOR JASON ONLY DON'T GET ANY IDEAS ROY!

Alfared chuckled this was clearly the work of master dick picking up the parcel he returned to the kitchen and waited for master Roy to arrive 

Tims p.o.v

I'm nervous and so excited I just finished calibrating the nerve gear dick said he will send a group text when bruce has set his up as he offered to go last i just can't wait to see what this new vr world will look like 

damians p.o.v

"Greyson" I said and pointed out of my room 

Dick poured it was clear he was nervous as he and father went into his room to set up his nerve gear i will wait for the text as instructed

Dicks p.o.v

I'm so nervous I was up for this at first but now I'm worried 

"You'll be fine"Bruce reassures me as he leaves the room I grab my phone and sent the text 

Ready

_Nobody's p.o.v_

through the manor rang three simultaneous cries 

**"Link start!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this before college but I had to leave in a rush so I'm posting now I'm not sure how often I will update 
> 
> **warning**
> 
> Sometimes I go on an update spree and write 5 chapters in one day it has happened before and it will happen again so don't be surprised


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile elsewere**

"The things I do for you Roy" Jason groaned

"Yeah well I don't want to spend time with Oliver and I have something to do later" Roy retorted 

"Who's the lucky lady"Jason joked 

" ha ha" Roy replied 

"Fine but next time you get me.out of hanging with b" Jason said starting to prepare 

"Deal!" Exclaimed Roy he was really trying to avoid green arrow 

5 minutes later

Never again Jason thought to himself never again Roy because Jason now had green arrow chasing him for 'almost killing roy ' all Jason did was use his.sniper gun to fire a rubber bullet with a ton of fake blood in it not his fault green arrow thought it was real 

"Ok I'm grabbing the car me and kori will meet you at the garage on 31st" Roy said over the radio 

"Copy that" Jason replied he couldn't wait to go home 

__________________

2 hours later Wayne manor 

Bruce had a text from Roy saying he would pick up the gear in an hour bruce just say there and smiled he thought it was strange for the boys to be in a game for two hours but chalked it up to them designing their avatars grabbing his laptop he decided to pass the time by reading the Wayne tech reports 

Knock knock

Alfared opens the door

"Hey Alf just picking up the package" Roy said with a smile

Alfar ed directed him to the room bruce was in

Roy burst out laughing when he read the words on the box 

"Dicks handiwork?" He asked

" Yes master roy" Alfred replied

"Alfared you know me well enough by now please just call me roy"he told the man for the tenth time but alfared was stubborn in his ways

Picking up the package Roy was about to leave when bruce noticed him

" Roy can we talk about jason? " Bruce asked

"No" Roy replied and walked out the door

Bruce tried to go back to work but he couldn't focus so around An hour later after Roy left he decided to check the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full version of this chapter I think I Corrrected most of the mistakes posted in the chapter earlier today


	4. Chapter 4

**2 hours earlier**

Dick's p.o.v 

Finally finished in character creation I started the game i couldn't believe it the my was beautiful the buildings were awesome and my avatars looked almost the exec t same as me I wandered around wrong looks of wonder on peoples faces a mirror of my own 

Then I walked into someone my head was level with their chest 

"Grayson" the character greeted 

" Damian wow your...really tall" I stammered 

"Of course my large size in this world shows how superior I am to you and drake" Damian finished as if it was obvious 

Hmmmm he missed a brother there 

"What about Jay?" I ask 

" Tt Todd is a reckless fiery tempered teenager who's main personally trait is punching people in the face however his skills are adequate " Damian finished 

Wow coming from Damian that is a compliment see the bonding is happening already 

I open the menu and see I have a message with meet me here a map location and a party invite I accept and see Damian has done the same 

"Lets go find tim" i stated 

" If we must" Damian retorted following me 

Now I just have to figure out how to get out of the village....maybe Damian can give me a piggyback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter the next one will be longer and from the p.o.v in the real world I just wanted to give you an idea on what it happening in the game


	5. Chapter 5

Jason p.o.v 

Roy just left stupid asshole I can't believe he got a package from bruce and delivered to me i bet it's bugged at least a dozen different ways.

Still curiosity got the better of him and he tore open the box he couldn't believe it be read an article about these the other day the nerve fears were only available in Japan and he also had a hard copy of sword art online 

His heart twinged a little 

Bruce got this for him wow 

He tried to set the nerve gear up but was bothered by the fact the instructions were in Japanese 

He wished he paid more attention as robin 

Grabbing his phone he sighed translating this would take forever 

\-------------------

Wayne manor nobody's p.o.v

Bruce froze when he turned on the news it was reporting sword art online and not in a good way 

The game had a glitch preventing players from logging out and the creator had release a message saying if anyone tries to physically remove the nerve gear the victims would die 200 were confirmed to have died this way 

Bruce ran up to his sons rooms and stated at them 

Did they know what was happening?

Were they scared?

He pulled out his phone when called an emergency leauge meeting when he realised Jason was probably setting up his nerve gear now bruce sent over all the info he had in a text to jason before hedding down to the batcave to put on the suit and head to the watchtower he had sons to save and a maniac to stop


End file.
